


The Next Generations

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future Generations, Minor Original Character(s), Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, NextGenerations, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Well...When life gives you lemons...Well, that doesn't contribute to our story here... much.Nora Agreste never believed she was destined for much compared to the majority of her family. Sure, she's pretty, rich, whatever, but that's because of her family, not... Not because of her. So, yeah, Nora doesn't think she's all that much.But... Someone else thinks differently. Someone powerful knows she's destined to save her home, her family, possibly even the world someday.As her grandparents once had, Nora finds herself tossed into a world of magic and heroes and crazy love trials and such as power courses through her veins and evil lurks in the shadows.But... Does Nora have what it takes to get through all of this?With the author that's writing this? Probably not.
Relationships: Nora-Original Character/Elysse-Original Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, marinette/adrien
Kudos: 2





	The Next Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first MLB fic on here... Out of many.
> 
> My writing was premature, I'm currently re-writing my other stories/planning their re-writes.  
> (If you want to see what else I have for the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom then you can check out my wattpad, but be warned, every story there regarding MLB is old and cringy aside from this one)  
> (Wattpad is @Derpy_is_awesome)

<-{...}->  
  
  
A long time ago, far back, in the beginning of time, there was Creation.

She made her creations with care and love, her motions tender and heart pure.

But with Creation, comes Destruction.

Destruction, he wreaked havoc with what she made, destroying her work. But she didn't mind.

She knew, what went up must come down.

The same went for what was created. Soon enough, it'd have to be destroyed so something new could be made.

As the world evolved and changed and species grew and evolved, as the tide engulfed the world and froze, as life prospered and as it died, they drifted above and watched their creations and destruction.

And when humans came to be, they took the idea of names.

Creation, took the name Tikki. Destruction named himself Plagg.

It wasn't long after that others like Tikki and Plagg joined them in the world.

No, not long at all.

Stories have come and gone for as long as humans have walked the earth, heroes saving the day, altering the way of life with their powers.

It wasn't an oddity, not really. Many of these heroes, no matter how powerful behind the mask, used their powers for good.

Most times...

But we don't talk about that, not now.

Maybe we'll get back to it later.

For now, let me continue... Where was I...? Ah, right-

These heroes, through time, changed the world for better, and sometimes for worse. Always though, good fought bad, and there was a winner.

Always, Tikki, Plagg, and their many fellow kwamis, all representing one specific power, had flown through the ages until it was the twenty-first century, where life slowed as a close friend was torn from the grasp of the powerful deities. Nooroo, one of their own, had been one of the first and only kwami's to be used for evil- Guardian's hardly ever messed up when handling kwami's -while Dusuu, the peacock kwami, had disappeared the same dreadful night Nooroo was snatched away from them.

Even the kwami's, all-powerful and easily able to do as they pleased, were still forgiving, that was just how they were, especially when it had been a mere child left to protect them.

Time passed.

Their protector aged, and Nooroo was still gone, Dusuu as lost to the remaining kwami's as the butterfly deity.

And... Well, new heroes came forth. They saved the day.

They fell in love.

They defeated evil, they- Well, let's just say they had children.

We're keeping this PG.

Hopefully.

...Anyways...

Ahem, _well_ , the heroes had children, their children grew and had their own children, and that's where our story begins.

Partially...

...You'll see.

<-{...}->

When life altered through the ages, so did the kwami's.

Marinette Agreste, Guardian over the Miraculous, never questioned what the kwami's went through.

She had assumed kwami's never changed, but as she aged, it was more clear to the woman that kwami's would always adapt to the environment.

It was inevitable, and frankly not very safe, for the kwami's to be able to properly do their jobs if they always appeared the same. Even with the masking magic that easily hid the most obvious of identities, if the kwami's never changed in any way someone in the world would be bound to notice something.

So, when Mullo, Wayzz, Trixx, and the other kwami's slowly began falling into a deep sleep, Marinette instinctively knew it was time for them to change, to become one with their homeworld and adapt so they'd be better prepared for what was to come.

Whatever that is...

Guess everyone will find out.

In time, of course.

Because everything takes time.

_Especially_ stories like this, otherwise known as the ones that the author wants to use to break your heart.

Enjoy.

<-{...}->

Nora Agreste always believed she was a good person.

She had good grades, stayed true to her friends, she was a _good_ person, _right_? That's cleared up? Yeah?

Ok, good.

Well, in reality, she was a _bit_ snappish. Heck, everyone is, it's a common flaw. "Flaw". Just a trait many people pick up.

Nora wasn't any more snappish than that grumpy bald guy that was once your neighbor- possibly -she's not any less human than a human being.

She's nice with the people who deserve it, she ignores the people that deserve being ignored or just don't catch her attention.

But, really, what can you expect from a teenager who's barely even _halfway_ done with the _first_ semester of _freshman_ year?

Not much more than what Nora gives out.

Now, Nora ever expected her life to be much bigger than her father's, his own being simply cast into the shadow of his successful parents while his own successes could be categorized as "ignored".

Sure, nowadays as Nora grew to learn more about the world around her, she also saw her father rapidly gain from his genius workings regarding fashion, but that again left her practically _knowing_ she'd be looked upon as the worst out of the family. Nora had no idea what to do with her life, she believed her purpose would be to sign autographs of people who loved her family's fashion, maybe she'd even grow enough to model for her mother and father.

But really, as most every moody teenager does, Nora didn't use her time well.

She was wasting her life at the moment, which was exactly _why_ she believed she'd grow to be nothing.

And, well, let's just say her views would change soon enough.

As would, well... Her entire world.

<-{...}->

Nora was _not_ in the mood for her aunt's chastising.

A family dinner had been called forth from the depths, a celebration of Nora's grandfather's birthday.

Adrien Agreste was an amazing grandfather, and father in general. When his youngest son, Louis, had come to his parents with the news of an apparent child on the way, Adrien had immediately offered to help pay for the child's necessities.

Marinette, reminded of herself as a young adult when she had been so foolish and ignorant in such ways had been hesitant, partially despaired that her youngest child had done such a thing. But I think it's clear, Marinette had always been a kind and nurturing soul, so even her hesitance had disappeared quickly.

_(Almost_ as quickly as Nora's mother, unfortunately.)

But, let's get back to that _never_.

Anyhow, Adrien had always treated Nora with a smile, a laugh, or a goofy grin. The girl held many fond memories from her grandfather, and she would always enjoy celebrating his birthday, but it was her aunt that was driving her crazy.

Usually, her aunt, Emma Agreste, was calm and level-headed, commenting on her sibling's outfit choice with a sharp smirk and amused eyes. Tonight though, it seemed Nora's aunt was nervous.

When questioned, her aunt had _blushed_ and looked away, not answering and instead asking Nora a question in turn after a few moments of seemingly calming herself down.

But, alas, Nora had then had to go get dressed before she could question her aunt again.

And, while she was dressing for the event, there was a thud. The teen paid it no mind, she had simply assumed something fell on her bed or such. She had to hurry, lest she make her aunt and father late from her own tardiness, so she made her way out of her gray-walled room, long midnight black hair with golden strands and highlights tucked back into a neat braid that curled nicely down her back, leaving her room until she'd return later in the night.

And so it was in that way Nora missed the appearance of a large, golden and black-furred creature, violet eyes bright as it searched this new territory.

It was in that way that Nora dodged an odd encounter, the girl pushing away her future for a few more hours.

...It was in this way, Nora Agreste missed something _big_.

<-{...}->

**_ End Of Prologue. _ **  
**_ Thank you for reading  _ ** ❤️


End file.
